Beautiful
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What happens when the Legend Killer makes a bad impression on the new girl? And how in the world is he gonna keep himself from falling in love with her. [RandyOC, John Cena, Tyson Tomko, Lisa Marie VaronVictoria]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Karen Somers was walking back stage at the Madison Square Garden Arena...She stopped by a near full length mirror and looked down at what she was wearing. Her tall 5'10" 125lbs figure had on a black mid-thigh skirt, 2½ inch heeled black knee-high boots, a red tank top and matching cardigan over it...Her mid-night black hair which was usually hanging down past her butt was up in a tight bun with two chop sticks in it to keep it out of her face. If she left her hair down, she had to be careful that she didn't sit on it or that when she was sitting on it someone didn't step on it. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling.

Karen worked for the World Wrestling Entertainment, the WWE was one of the biggest professional wrestling companies...Karen was the personal assistant for Eric Bischoff...She used to be Vince McMahon's PA for 2 years but Vince was doing less lately and wanted her to actually get paid a good salary for all her hard work.

Karen walked into Eric's office and he greeted her with one of his big toothy grins...She'd been working for him for a week now...and he wasn't even close to the character he played on TV. She walked in and handed him the folder he had requested on the new wrestlers that had been going to OVW (Ohio Valley Wrestling)...Eric was in charge of checking out new talent. Karen had to get the new files to him and also type up match contracts from week to week.

Eric said, "Since you didn't get a chance to meet everyone...I'm assuming you know Lisa Marie (Victoria) right?" Karen said, "Yea...She's my cousin." Eric smirked and said, "I know honey...I'm just giving you a hard time." Eric winked at her and said, "Lisa should be down in catering...she'll show you around, introduce you to everyone, and then show you to your office." Karen said, "Thank you Mr. Bischoff." Eric furrowed his brow at Karen and she giggled and said, "Sorry Eric." Eric said, "Go on, Lisa is waiting for you."

Karen took off to the catering room...when she stepped into the room she heard a loud squealing, "NEEEERRRRAAKKKK!" Karen automatically busted out in a big smile, when she heard her cousin use her nickname as Lisa went running over and pulled her into a huge hug...Everyone in catering just watched the scene unfold.

The two ladies just started talking like they had been old friends from back in the day. Lisa's boyfriend Tyson Tomko knew her obviously because he pulled her into a huge bear hug. Lisa showed Karen around and let her meet all the superstars, and then the last one was walking past them, when Lisa said, "Randy...C'mere real quick." Randy walked over and said, "Hey Lis what's up?"

Lisa said, "I wanted you to meet Eric's new PA...She's my cousin...Karen this is Randy Orton...Randy my cousin Karen Somers." Randy shook her hand and Karen said, "I've seen him in action...Very impressive." Randy said, "Yea...It would be more impressive if they would get my damn script right...they've changed it 4 times already in the last hour...Look it was nice meeting you...but I gotta run."

Karen watched as he walked away...And said, "Wow...Rude much?" Lisa said, "Most of the guys are in a bigger hurry then we are...don't take it personal...Randy just broke up with his girlfriend...chances are he's still in a bad mood from it." Karen said, "Sure, cause when you break up with you loved one it gives you the right to be a dick...Whatever you say Lisa." Lisa smiled and said, "Yea, Bite me." The girls laughed as they continued down the hallway...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, Tyson and Lisa left...Karen was the only one practically left in the arena other then the back stage crew...She gathered up her things and pushed then into her back pack with her laptop...except the folder she had to keep out and unbent...Nice and clean. She stepped out of her office and suddenly dropped the folder and the papers in it.

She wasn't looking anywhere but at the paper pile on the ground as she squatted down and started retrieving the papers...she heard someone talking coming towards her, but didn't realize how close until they were standing on her paperwork...

She looked up...it was Mr. Rude himself...Randy Orton...He was bitching at someone on his cell phone as he stopped to listen and give his rude opinion and Karen said, "Umm, Excuse me." Randy brushed her off with a wave of his hand as he continued talking.

Karen would smell the Obsession men's cologne he was wearing and was getting high from it...She tugged on his pant leg and said, "Excuse me..." Randy kicked out his leg and caught her ring finger of her left hand and she yelped at the sting...

She finally couldn't take it any more and her finger was throbbing and turning blue and she couldn't get the ass off her paperwork...she slammed her fist down on his dress shoe covered foot and listened as a string of cuss words came flying out of his mouth as his cell phone flew across the hall and his bag was dropped...

Thank God not on her papers.

Karen watched as he bounced on one foot, while holding the one she smashed...She got all her papers up and then it started Randy said, "What the fuck is you're problem lady?"

Karen stood up and said, "My problem asshole is you come walking down the hall bitching on your phone and didn't have enough brains in that tiny ass head of yours too look around or pay attention to someone else who was in the hallway...namely...ME...You were standing on the damn contracts for next week...I said excuse me twice and the second time...you god damn kicked me...So sue me Junior."

Karen started to walk away and Randy said, "Are you always this big of a bitch when you first start working in a company?" Karen stopped and said, "I've been working for this company a lot longer then you ya schmuck...and I get paid a whole hell of a lot better then you and I don't have to make a fuckin ass of myself out in public."

Randy said, "No you're doing just fine at being a fuckin bitch right now. Someone would think you were on your fuckin period with your attitude lady...Jesus I can see making friend isn't going to be your strong point...To bad you're ugly as an office maiden you could make is some what as a bitch Diva...if you were at least pretty."

Randy felt the sting in his cheek before he saw her hand coming...She said, "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life..." Randy watched as she snapped around on her heeled boots and walked away...he couldn't believe he'd just said that...she was anything far from ugly...she was beautiful...Damn why did he let his ex get under his skin like that...Every time they talked on the phone someone had been the victim of his nasty mouth and bad attitude...He was definitely gonna have to apologize to the new girl the next time he saw her...She was right...he was an asshole.

Karen got back to the hotel and crashed in a bathtub with warm water and bubbles...trying to get that creep out of her head...

She couldn't imagine what else to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 Month Later

Karen was hard at work in her office...She was working on her laptop...She couldn't believe the run in she'd had with that pompous ass Randy Orton 4 weeks ago...What a jerk! If she saw him again tonight she was going to give him a piece of her mind and maybe another slap to jolt his head out of his ass!

First off why would she ever want to see that jackass again...and second...wait a damn minute...why was she even letting some jerk off get to her in the first place. Damn it...Why did Randy Orton have to be so fuckin cute?

Karen had gotten a promotion since 4 weeks ago...They'd moved her up to being a script censor, so she had to go through all the scripts, censor them, save them on disk, print them out and then hand them out before Raw started. She was currently working on the scripts for the next week.

Someone knocked on her door...She looked over the rim of her thin black framed glasses and said, "C'mon in." Karen screwed up her face as she watched Randy Orton walk into her office and he had a serious look on her face. Karen stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "What brings you to my office Mr. Orton?"

Randy threw his hands in front of him...she was already to fight with him again...Randy had to exhale...The dark colored jeans she had on were hugging her hips and the white laced tank top she had on fit her nicely...She had a sweater covering her shoulders and her dark hair was pulled into a bun again. He could hear the clicking of her heals as she walked around and leaned against her desk.

Randy said, "Listen...I know we got off on the wrong foot...And I know it's my fault I was a complete dickhead...I just wanted to come and apologize and introduce myself to you properly." Karen looked at him skeptically and said, "Are you for real?" Randy said, "I swear...I was pissed at my ex-girlfriend because she was being a bitch...and I took it out on you."

Karen said, "Ex-girlfriend...If she has that much effect on your life...it's probably a good thing she's you're ex...Because that doesn't sound like a healthy relationship." Randy said, "No it wasn't...There wasn't any trust...and it made us both insecure about the other one...Listen, I have to go get ready for my match, I was wondering if I could take you to lunch tomorrow to make up my crapy behavior 4 weeks ago."

Karen said, "I don't know Mr. Orton...I don't get involved with co-workers." Randy smirked and said, "Please call me Randy...You say Mr. Orton and I looked for my dad or Grandfather." Karen smiled and said, "Okay Randy...I'll have to think about that lunch tomorrow." Randy smiled one of his million dollar smiles and said, "I'll come get your answer when Raw is over...deal?"

Karen laughed and said, "Okay Deal." Randy shook her hand as he walked out of the office and closed the door to let her do her work...Karen smiled as she sat back behind her desk and thought, 'Okay so maybe Randy Orton isn't as bad as I first thought.'

He's certainly still as gorgeous as he was 4 weeks ago!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisa walked into Karen's office and saw her cousin hard at work.

Karen looked up and over the rim of her glasses and said, "Something I can help you with pain in the ass?"

Lisa smirked and said, "So rumor has it that Randy asked you to go to lunch with him tomorrow...Any particular reason why you'd not tell your very favorite cousin in the world?" Karen said, "He only asked me an hour ago to which we agreed I'd give him my answer after the show...This is the first time I saw you tonight."

Lisa said, "Sure...you've started some hot and sweaty relationship with one of the hottest punks on the roster and didn't even tell me...What's up with that?" Karen rolled her eyes and said, "If you don't get out of my office right now...I'm gonna throw you out." Lisa giggled and said, "That's fine, I have to go find Tyson anyways..." Karen said, "Yea...go slobber with your boy toy." Lisa stuck her tongue out at Karen and pulled the door closed.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. No one answered, the door opened slowly as Randy poked his head in...He noticed Karen had curled her feet under her and had fallen asleep in the chair with her sweater covering her arms...

Randy couldn't help but stare she looked so innocent.

Lisa and Tyson were walking by and saw the back half of Randy hanging out of her cousins office...Lisa tapped him on the shoulder as Randy backed out of the room and Lisa said, "What are you doing?"

Randy pointed into the room...Lisa looked over and said, "Damn...Karen's insomnia finally let her sleep." She looked at Tyson, who smirked as he walked in and Lisa grabbed Karen's bag.

Randy watched as Tyson carefully scoped the raven haired beauty in his arms...she cuddled against his chest and mumbled a 'Thank you Tyson'...Tyson chuckled a little with Lisa...

Randy said, "How'd she know?" Lisa smiled and said, "She's been making a habit of falling asleep at the arena's...She's got really bad insomnia...and it seems that it's been giving her rest on Mondays...So She knows Tyson has been the one to carry her to the car."

Randy said, "Why the insomnia?" Lisa said, "Don't know really...she's had it since she was like 14 or 15...Just something she can't get rid off...on her days off...she takes sleeping pills to get about 12 hours of sleep in...Sometimes more...She's been to a few sleep therapists...but nothing really seems to help...Hopefully she'll find another one to go to."

Randy walked out to the parking garage with them as he walked over to his ride with Dave Bautista and Paul Levesque. Randy said, "I'll stop by tomorrow and see if she wants to go to lunch." Lisa nodded as they loaded Karen into the SUV and took off for the hotel.

Paul said, "Got a thing for the scripts censor Orton?" Randy said, "Nah man...but then again she is beautiful."

Did Randy have a thing for the raven haired beauty? Only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Karen had gotten a call from Randy and he asked her to join him and one of his friends a fellow wrestler from Smackdown for lunch...Karen agreed and was busying herself with a shower and getting ready...

When she stepped out of the bathroom she had on Royal blue cargo capri's with white ankle socks, matching blue sneakers, and a Shirt form fitting white t-shirt...She pulled her hair up in a bun and stabbed a couple of blue chop sticks in it to keep it in place.

Lisa and Tyson watched as Karen primped in front of the mirror...and she saw them watching her in the mirror she looked over and said, "What?" Lisa said, "Well, At least I got you out of the room so I could get laid." Karen threw a waded up tissue at her bright eyed cousin and said, "Lisa Marie don't be foul." Tyson busted out laughing as a knock came on the door...Tyson got up and walked into the living area to answer the door.

Lisa stood next to Karen and said, "You know something...you don't need to doll yourself up to land a man...You could do it bare nekkid in the middle of winter." Karen laughed as she said, "Yea, but only because I'd be naked and frozen from head to toe and wouldn't be able to run from Goober and Gomer." Both girls laughed as Karen said, "I feel like these pants make my ass fat."

Lisa yelled, "TYSON! She said it again!" Karen squealed as Tyson came running into the room...she jumped on the bed and dodged him and said, "Lisa Marie, I can't believe you'd sick your own boyfriend on your defenseless cousins." As Karen continued to run from Tyson.

Randy stuck his head in the bedroom and watched as Tyson tried to capture his raven haired lunch date who was bouncing back and forth between beds while ripping cuss words at her cousin, who seemed to be laughing her ass off. He watched as Tyson finally grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out into the living area and said, "Here you go Randy...You're over hyper lunch date."

Tyson leaned down and carefully placed Karen on her feet in front of Randy...She turned 3 shades of red...she was so embarrassed that he'd seen what was going on between the loving family members. Lisa walked out and said, "Randy I thought you was bringing a friend from Smackdown?"

As if on cue there was a knock on the door and Randy said, "That's probably him, he was running late." Randy walked over and opened the door and said, "C'mon in man...you're right on time." A familiar voice said, "Hey man, what's up."

Karen turned around and said, "Oh my God!" John Cena walked into the hotel room and as soon as he heard the voice his head snapped up and just as a joke he said, "No...But you are close." A smiled spread across John's face as she ran over and jumped in his arms. Randy watched as the raven haired beauty jumped on his best friend and he twirled her in circles.

Karen smacked John's arm and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" John smiled his dimple filled smile and said, "Smackdown is here tonight...so I figured I'd go to lunch with one of my buddy's and he said I had to meet this girl who slapped him into place...How'd I know it was you?" Karen smiled and said, "Shut up...You suck...Do you not know how to call people back?"

John shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey...When I'm getting my freak on with some hottie who wants John Cena...I don't stop to talk with anyone...Ah-ha."

Karen rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

Randy said, "Time out...How do you two know each other?"

Karen smiled and said, "I went to Springfield College, a few years ago, just to get a little back ground in what I was working in...Well, when I met John he was a little punk, he tried hitting on me and when I wouldn't bite..." John finished, "I was stupid enough to ask her if she was on her period and If I should come back in 7 to 10 days and ask again...She slapped me so fast, I thought I lost a few teeth."

Lisa walked up and said, "Thus starting a beautiful friendship...They've been friends forever now." John said, "5 years...So my buddy old pal Randall...What did you do to get her attention and piss her off?"

Randy said, "Let's eat some grub first, then I'll explain." Lisa hugged Karen and said, "Have fun Nerak...But ya know...Not TOO much fun." Karen smiled and walked out with the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two hours later, the three were still sitting at the restaurant having already eaten and were telling stories back and forth...Randy laughed as he watched the interaction between John and Karen and was almost a little jealous at their friendship...Almost.

John had just finished hearing how Randy met and pissed off Karen and said, "Damn...I always knew our mouths were gonna write a check our asses couldn't cash..." Randy said, "Okay...I heard Lisa say this...what is Nerak?"

Karen laughed and said, "It's my nick name...It's from a REALLY old Disney movie about a girl named Karen who went missing...and when her ghost or spirit haunts these two girls they get a dog and her spirit tells the sister to name the dog Nerak...which is Karen spelled backwards...It's so lame...I can't believe she gave me a dog's nickname...but she's been calling me that since I was 10."

John said, "Speaking of Nerak and Karen...Why do you have your hair up? You used to hate your hair up." Randy jumped in with, "I've not seen her with her hair down yet...Every time I see her she's got it up in a bun like now." John said, "You know all that weight on the back of your neck is going to give you a tension headache."

Karen smiled and said, "I know I know...I just don't like it down when it's windy cause it goes all over and you know I'm too stubborn to cut my hair." John pointed to Randy and said, "So you haven't seen her hair?" Karen said, "Excuse me it's not a National Treasure." John said, "Yea...Says you."

Randy paid the check as the three some stepped into the parking lot and John said, "C'mon...you can't deny the boy the hair." Karen threw a glare at John and Randy said, "Yea...C'mon...I've got to see it now." Karen turned and glared at them both...and said, "If you two only understood how long it takes me to get it up like this..."

John said, "Blah, Blah, Blah...Just drop the hair woman!"

Karen growled from the back of her throat as she turned away from then and they both watched as she reached up and pulled the blue chop sticks out of her hair and then watched in amazement when her raven hair slowly unrolled from it's bun and fell in long waves down her back, hugging her hips and waist and rest just below her bottom. Randy was almost scared to touch her hair...it looked like a river of the black plague flowing down her back.

John said, "Now that's what I'm talking about." Randy said, "Tell me again why you don't leave your hair down...It's beautiful...from top to bottom...it's absolutely breath taking." Karen said, "It's just hair...besides I need to have the dead ends taken off." John said, "As long as you don't have too much taken off." Karen smirked and said, "You know already...3 inches max."

When they got back to the hotel...John said, "Are you coming to the show later?" Karen shook her head no and said, "Lisa, Tyson and I have a flight back to Boston at 4...So call me when you get home tomorrow please...Don't let 6 months pass again with out at least a phone call."

John saw the look in her eyes...and said, "Insomnia getting bad?" Karen nodded and said, "Of course...I actually got to sleep last night...but it won't last." John pulled her in for a huge hug and Randy noticed the unshed tears in Karen's eyes as John held her like her life depended on it. Randy was now more curious then he was before about her insomnia...and why she looked like she was losing John forever.

Randy watched as John kissed her forehead and then Karen walked up to him as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks for lunch Randy...I had a really nice time...I'll see you Friday for the weekend house shows." Randy smiled and nodded as she pulled her key card out and opened the door and was whisked away with Lisa and Tyson, doing God knows what in the hotel room.

John looked at Randy and said, "You like her don't you?" Randy didn't have to say the words, he just nodded and John said, "I'm warning you now...Don't playboy around on her Orton...She's the closest thing I have to a little sister. She's been hurt in the past...big time...So if you're going to keep the playboy image...please...Please...for the sake of Karen's heart and soul...leave her be."

Randy nodded in acknowledgement as the duo walked back down to their rooms continuing random conversations. Randy just wished he could figure out what hold Karen had over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wednesday Morning, there was a knock on Karen's apartment door...Since her apartment was across the hall from Lisa and Tyson...She figured it was one of them. Karen in her blue lace tank top and matching boy short panties and her hair hanging down.

Imagine her surprise when she pulls the door open without checking the peep hole first and finds Randy Orton staring back at her. Karen squealed out of surprise and slammed the door shut...Karen was leaning against the door and she could hear Randy laughing on the other side of the door...He knocked and said, "C'mon Karen open up."

Karen said, "What are you doing here?" Through the door. Randy laughed a little more and said, "C'mon I refuse to talk with you through the door..." Karen snatched a robe off her bed and pulled it on and tied it as she opened the door again. Karen said, "Fine...Now what are you doing here?"

Randy smiled softly and said, "Don't be mad but John gave me you're address and since we've both got the same days off, I figured I'd come and take you away for the day." Karen chewed her bottom lip and said, "Why?" Randy said, "I have to have a reason? I can't just be doing something nice?" Karen shrugged her shoulders and Randy said, "Can I at least come in and plead my case?"

Randy watched as she mulled things over in her head and then slowly stepped aside as he walked in and she said, "Go ahead and sit." Randy said, "I'd rather stand to plead my case...I just want you to listen ok?" Karen sat on her feet on her couch and leaned against the arm rest and said, "Fair enough...Which ever way you're most comfortable."

Randy walked around a little and then walked over to the end of the couch and as he squatted down he said, "Look...I'm going to just cut right to the chase...I am very attracted to you...and I know I don't know you like John does...but I would very much like to be given a chance...A serious holding nothing back chance..."

Karen was shocked at first and said, "Randy we don't even know each other." Randy said, "Yea, but that's why I'm here today...I want to get to know you...There is something about you, that I just can't put my finger on...You're intelligent, quick tongued, I mean c'mon you put me in my place...No one has ever done that to me...Plus, God you're beautiful."

Karen said, "Me? Beautiful? Are you sure you're not looking for the blonde bombshell down on the forth floor? I mean she's even got the fake tities...And I'm sure you could take her sailing or something because if she fell over board she'd have the perfect floating devises."

Randy sighed heavily as he stood up and grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon...Show me where there's a full length mirror somewhere." Karen said, "Down at the end of the hall in my bedroom."

Randy practically dragged her down the hall and then turned the light on to find the room covered in red velvet material, thick drapes covering the huge windows, the material covering her huge four poster bed and a huge blanket across her bed.

All Randy could think was wow, red velvet that's kind of different and pretty erotic. He pulled Karen around to stand in front of him, he was almost a good foot taller then her then he grabbed her waist and pulled her back tight against his chest as he said, "Tell me what you see?" Karen said, "Me and you? Is this a pop quiz?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Randy reached in front of her and pushed her hair behind her ears and reached over and tugged on the belt to the robe she had on and she gasped as it fell open to his eyes.

Randy watched as she blushed from nearly head to toe. Randy smiled a little and said, "Calm down...I'm not going to do anything to you to embarrass you." Karen said, "You just did." Randy said, "But why...You're got a great body, you should show it off...Do you not realize you could give EVERY Diva on both Smackdown and Raw rosters a run for their money...Not in the wrestling sense but in the you've got a great body and could blow those snotty bitches away."

Karen said, "Watch it, one of those snotty bitches is my cousin." Randy said, "Sorry, No offense intended. I mean what do you think when you look at yourself right now?" Karen chewed her bottom lip as she looked sideways in the mirror at herself and said, "This is as soon as it's going to get." Randy rested his forehead against her shoulder and having him touch her was almost her undoing.

Randy walked over and sat on the foot of her bed and said, "Regardless of what you think about your self...I'm telling you right now...Everything about you intrigues me...and I want to know Every thing about you...I want to get to know every part of you."

Karen got to close to Randy and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand between his legs, he lifted her shirt up a little and placed a soft kiss next to her navel and noticed she had her navel pierced. Karen felt her insides get warm and her cheeks flamed, because she couldn't believe he'd just kissed her some place intimate.

Randy said, "I even want to know where your ticklish spots are." His hands slid down the back of her thighs as they lightly touched the soft skin behind her knees and he felt her jump, Randy chuckled and said, "And apparently that's one of the places."

Randy pushed her back a little and stood up to face her and said, "I want to kiss you from head to toe and watch you blush when I kiss some of your intimate places on your body...I want to savor the taste of your skin on my tongue and feel the burn on my lips." Randy stared at her deep ocean colored blue eyes.

There had never been anyone in his life that made him want to lose control so much as Karen did. He touched her soft lips with his finger tips as he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips across her lips softly...when her lips responded to the touch, Randy gently kissed her.

When he pulled away she had a blush creeping into her cheeks and almost couldn't get enough of it. Randy said, "Do me a favor...Just give me a chance...Please." His pleading blue eyes were almost too much for her...and after that kiss, who would've been able to resist Randy Orton?

No one that's who.

Randy watched as she slowly nodded her head yes, as he told her to get dressed and he'd wait for her in the living room. When she joined him clothed, he took her to break fast and they spent most of the day walking around a beautiful park...he'd asked her permission to hold her hand while they were walking, Naturally she blushed first, but then held out her hand as he took it in his and laced their fingers together.

The rest of the day was definitely a memorable one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karen flopped down on the hotel bed...damn she was beat. After her Wednesday and Thursday outing with Randy, plus the Friday, Saturday and Sunday house shows...she wasn't really looking forward to Monday Night Raw. It was a good thing she was 2 weeks ahead on the scripts...She'd definitely be taking it easy tonight at the arena.

Wednesday's outing with Randy was absolutely the most fun she'd had in years...He took her to the theme park in Boston. They walked around a little, rode some rides and laughed a lot.

By the time Randy took her home, she was so tired; she'd fallen asleep in his SUV rental. He called Lisa and she unlocked Karen's apartment door as Randy carried the tiny raven haired woman up to the elevator to the 8th floor and then proceeded to carry her back into her bedroom and lay her across her bed.

Karen woke up Thursday with no memory of what had transpired the night before not believing she'd actually fallen asleep for a full night...She also woke up to knocking on her bedroom door, she couldn't imagine who it was, but was pleasantly surprised to see Randy standing there with breakfast and said Lisa had let him in of course after cussing his soul to hell for waking her up.

After breakfast and a quick shower they were off to the park down the street...they sat in the grass all day talking and getting to know each other.

Now it was Monday, Karen was staring at the ceiling...She just couldn't get over how much fun she had with Randy both days. Karen knew it was coming...It was inevitable...She was going to have to tell Randy the real reason she had Insomnia. She wasn't happy about and she was scared to death to tell him.

She knew she'd eventually have to tell him...She just had to figure out when and how. Lisa and Tyson knew...Hell as long as she'd know John; he'd seen her go through the motions of trying to get her life back on track. When she couldn't get everything worked out, that's when the Insomnia kicked in.

Karen flipped open her phone hitting the number 3 on her speed dial and waited as the phone rang...A groggy voice said, "Hello?" Karen said, "John I need you're help." John finally waking up and said, "Karen...What's wrong...Are you ok?" Karen said, "Yea...I'm fine...I've just...Well, I came to a decision."

John said, "Okay and what do you need my help with?" Karen said, "I'm going to tell Randy...Before things get too serious between us...I want him to know...He's always asking me about the Insomnia...I think it's time he heard the whole story...But I want you to be with us when I tell him...Please...I need you're support John...You're my best friend."

John said, "Aight, Calm down kiddo...Smackdown will be in New York tomorrow...Just gimmie you're hotel room number and have Randy there around 11...You need my support and I'll be there, I promise...Don't worry Randy's not a dickhead...He'll take it and respect you...I've known him since OVW...I promise...He won't hurt you."

Karen said, "I know I trust you...You wouldn't have given him my address if you thought he was going to hurt me in any way...I'll get Randy here by 11...and I'll see you tomorrow...Thank you for this John...I really appreciate you helping me out...I don't know if I could do it on my own."

John said, "Any time Honey...I'll see you tomorrow...and Relax...Everything will be fine...I promise...Now can I go back to sleep?" Karen giggled and said, "Sure...See you tomorrow."

They said their good-byes and hung up...She'd have to find Randy at the arena tonight and tell him to meet her the following day. All she could do was hope that everything went well...She was starting to fall for Randy...

Oh yea the Legend Killer had struck again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy had talked to Karen at the arena and she had informed him she had something she really needed to talk with him about...He could take one look in her eyes and know she was completely serious about whatever it was...He had so long to wait to see what she was talking about...he'd been back at the hotel since Raw was over and had taken a shower already.

Randy stood in navy blue pajama bottoms with a navy blue wife beater on staring out the window of his hotel room. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was pulling on his bottom lip in deep thought.

Something caught Randy's eye as he watch Karen walk out of the hotel in jeans and a sweat shirt, she pulled the hood up around her head and hair and started walking off into New York City. Randy wasn't sure if he should worry about her...so he got dressed and took off to follow her just in case.

He watched as she walked down the sidewalk to Central Park, it wasn't too far from the hotel they were staying at. Once Karen reached Central Park she pulled her hood down and pulled her long hair out of the sweatshirt as she slowly sat in the grass, just looking up at the sky.

Randy was sitting back under a tree; he didn't want Karen to think he was following her to spy or whatever. Randy couldn't wait anymore...he'd looked over and seen her crying so he walked over and sat next to Karen in the grass...

Karen looked at him with tears sliding down her cheeks. She smiled a little as Randy handed her a tissue, and she wiped her eyes and said, "You must really think I'm a mess huh...Can go through a damn without tears, can't sleep for more then 8 hours every 7 days...Insomnia so bad it could kill anyone else who had it...but I look so together I could pass as a person with a regular life."

Randy touched her knee and said, "I'm in no position to tell someone if they do or don't have a regular life...My life isn't regular...I used to be such a sex whore...and I'm on the road 230 days out of the year...sometimes more. So what the hell is a regular life now-a-days?"

Karen said, "That is true huh...By the way, I know you used to be a playboy...You don't have to tell me." Randy said, "And you're still giving me a real chance?" Karen giggled a little and said, "What can I say...you made a lasting first impression." Randy said, "God, don't go off that night...It was lousy...I was a total ass to you and you gave me a slap that really woke my ass up."

Karen leaned her head on his broad shoulder and said, "Yea, but you made it up to me...Which was actually worth more to me then any apology you could've given me." Randy rested his lips against the top of her head as he watched her look around.

Karen tilted her head up at Randy as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly for a brief moment and said, "C'mon, it's getting cold out here...Vince and Stephanie would have my ass if they thought I had a hand in your getting pneumonia." 

Karen laughed as Randy took her hands and helped her to her feet. They talked a little on their way back to the hotel. Karen asked him to come in her room as they both lay in the bed, their shoes kicked off, but still in their jeans and sweat shirts talking.

They both fell asleep and in the morning were awakened by someone banging on the hotel door. Randy got up careful not to wake up Karen, as he walked out and over to the door and opened it to find John on the other side of the door. John started heckling Randy about sleeping with Karen...and Randy explained what happened. John nodded as they both looked over and saw a not so awake Karen standing in the door to the bedroom.

John gave her a hug as she was slowly waking up...John took a seat on the floor as Karen had walked into the bedroom and come back out and sat in the chair as Randy sat on the couch next to the chair and said, "So what's going on?" Karen smiled and Randy saw the unshed tears in her eyes again as John rubbed her hand.

Karen handed Randy a picture...He took it and looked at it and noticed the girl in the picture was her, she had this bright smile on her face and there was a big guy in the picture with her, who was holding out her left hand and Randy suddenly noticed the same ring on her left ring finger was on her right ring finger.

Randy said, "Who is that?"

Karen blinked as huge tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall, she said, "My husband."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Randy popped up off the couch and said, "What the hell is going on?" John said, "Whoa...Calm down and let her talk...She told you she had something to tell you...now you listen to her." Randy calmed down nodded and sat back down.

Karen took a deep breath and said, "I got married to Sam when I was 17, I had just started college at Springfield...we'd dated all through my high school years...When he asked me to marry him...I couldn't say no, cause my heart was screaming yes...I've loved him since I was 14. Sam at 19 was a Boston Fireman; his family is from New York...and they were more then happy to welcome me in their home. We would come here on the weekends and spend the time with them."

Karen sighed and said, "Once I chose to marry Sam and also outside of my faith, I was excluded from my family...My parents didn't want to have anything to do with me...they were strict Catholic...and Sam was Christian...I loved Sam so much that I gave up everything for him. I met John in college of course...Even then he wanted to be a wrestler...I never had a friend quite like John, and it just grew into more...We're best friends."

Karen looked down and John gave her a cheesy smile and Karen laughed and continued, "Anyways, Once I graduated college, Sam and I moved to New York, so he could be in the same Fire station with his dad...We were married for 4 years...I was 20, soon to be 21...when His father had to come to me and tell me, they were on a job, when he fell through the roof of a burning building, and had been killed. John saw me go through the good and bad of being married to a Fireman...I was always scared it would happen, and one day it did. Since then I threw myself into my work for the WWE, I was Vince's assistant for 2 years, before I was giving to Eric, and then a month afterwards I was promoted to Script Censor."

Randy said, "Why are you telling me all of this?" Karen said, "I wanted to be fully honest with you...you've been asking me about the insomnia...that's why I have it...sometimes it's really hard to sleep...but others it's really easy...I also wanted to be honest with you on another level...I've NEVER felt the same way about anyone else in my life that I did when I was with Sam...That was until you cussed and insulted you're way into my life."

Randy and John both groaned...as Karen laughed and said, "I had this overwhelming feeling when I met Sam...And it was the same feeling I had when I met you...It was also the feeling that was the deciding factor to give you a chance. There is nothing I would change about my life. I loved Sam and the 4 years we dated in high school and the 4 years we were married were not in vain...I don't regret anything I've done in my life...and I don't regret anything I've told you...I just wanted to be up front with you and tell you from the beginning, so it's something you can either get used to now, or walk away from if it's not going to work for you."

Randy said, "I'm not walking away...but I would like a couple of days to process all this information...I mean...If it's okay with you." Karen said, "Yea...It's fine...If you have questions, I'll keep my cell on, other then that I'm pretty much a hotel room hermit for the day, until my flight tomorrow."

Randy nodded and left the room. John said, "Well it's all up to him now...But I'm telling you...He'll be an adult about it all." Karen nodded as she stood with John and hugged him, as he said he had to get going because he needed to hit the gym, and if she needed him to just call.

Later that night, Randy was back to staring out the window of his hotel, but he was still in the jeans and sweatshirt he'd worn the night before...He could of sworn he was in a De Jas Vu moment when he seen Karen step out into the cold night once again and go off walking. Randy knew exactly where she was going and took off after her.

Randy watched as she went to Central Park again and sat in the cool grass again, she pulled her hair over her shoulder as she leaned back and put her hands under head as she looked up to the dark sky only lit by a few dim stars. Randy walked over and laid next to her in the grass.

Karen looked over and said, "Twice in two nights...This is getting to be a regular thing with you...You're not stalking me are you?" Randy chuckled and said, "No." Karen said, "You're sure now right...Because Stalking is illegal in all 50 states ya know." Randy couldn't help but laugh at her and said, "I'm not stalking you." Randy grabbed her and pulled her over to him and she fit just perfectly in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

They just laid there in silence; enjoying each other company...Karen knew everything was going to be okay now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

A few weeks later, Randy and Karen were still exploring each others lives...they weren't full blown dating yet...but they had some moments together that they were sharing...

Today was no different, they actually had two days off in Sacramento, California and were sitting in a café just talking.

Randy had said after a conversation with Lisa, she'd revealed Karen having Insomnia when she was about 14 or 15...And was curious about that also...Karen had informed Randy when she had just started dating Sam, she was walking home from school one evening, and a guy came out of no where and pulled her into the bush raping her.

Karen had expressed how she'd had Insomnia for a few months after it, but with a lot of determination and love from Sam...She'd gotten over the whole incident...the guy had never been caught...but She didn't really care, because she chose to move on with her life, instead of letting it control her.

Randy had told her about being enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps (the United States Military). At first he loved it doing very well in boot camp and even made squad leader. When he got to his first post it was totally different, he then hated it.

Randy knew if he left the military he could begin his training to become a professional wrestler. Randy then took a bus ride back to Florissant (near Saint Louis) Missouri and spent time in the Brigg (U.S. military prison) for going AWOL (Absence Without Leave). He later received a general discharge from the military. How when he got out he started training in OVW for wrestling and following in his father and grandfathers foot steps.

Randy knew Karen was still pretty shy...but she was slowly coming out of it all...Lisa had even told him about her sleeping some without her Sleeping pills. After they returned to the hotel, Tyson and Lisa met them in the lobby and said a bunch of them were getting together to go to the pool...and the hotel was going to close it off to everyone but wrestlers, so they could enjoy their down time peacefully.

Karen was up for it as long as Randy was...which who wouldn't be?

Karen went up to her, Lisa and Tyson's room and changed into her black sting bikini bottoms, black halter swim top and some bright red board shorts with black pin strips down the side and draw string in front...She left her long hair down and walked down to the pool bare foot with Lisa on Tyson's back.

They stepped into the pool area, Paul and Stephanie, Stacy and Matt, Trish and Chris, The newest addition to raw Mark and Sierra Jindrak and not to mention Randy. Karen looked over and noticed Tyson had just thrown Lisa in the pool with himself and couldn't help but laugh at their cute antics.

Randy walked over to Karen and said, "So you thought that was funny huh?" Karen said, "Yes..." And couldn't stop laughing. Randy said, "I'm so glad you think so."

Randy reached down and picked Karen up as she clung to him and he stepped off the side of the pool into the water. They came up and Karen was laughing...Randy thought for sure she was gonna smack him around.

Karen laughed and said, "Could you give me some kind of warning next time...I still have my board shorts on..." Randy watched as she slipped the shorts off under water and threw them up on the cement...Then watched as she disappeared under the water and Randy disappeared with her. 

The others started a game of volleyball or water tag...Randy and Karen could've cared less as long as they didn't get bothered. They both propped their folded arms on the ledge of the pool with their heads resting on their arms facing each other as they talked a lot.

A few hours later, and Randy and Karen were still talking by the side of the pool, still in the water...slowly but surely they were getting to know each other...Randy had stopped a lot of things...He hadn't been to a club or a bar since he'd told Karen he wanted a serious chance with her. Even Karen had noticed his change...he was apparently serious.

Everyone who had been playing Volleyball at the other end of the pool announced they were going back up to their rooms, to shower, get warm, order junk food and watch movies. Lisa and Tyson swam over and asked if Randy and Karen were going with...Karen declined as did Randy and they both swam over and got in the hot tub. Lisa wrapped a towel around herself and said, "Nerak, There's a couple towels up here for you guys...if you need anything gimmie a call." Karen smiled and said, "Okay...you guys have fun...but not too much fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Randy sat next to Karen as they talked more...and he watched as she pulled her raven colored hair over her shoulder and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it...it felt like spun silk tendrils. Karen had her eyes closed as she enjoyed Randy's ministrations...his hands were firm, but gentle...as he moved her around to sit between his legs and started massaging her scalp.

Randy could listen to the groans and moans coming from Karen for the rest of his life. Her soft moans were definitely having an effect on his body, but he was trying to think of anything else at the time. His hands moved down the back of her neck and spread out over her shoulders, shoulder blades, back, along her spine, to the lumbar region of her back...Randy could feel Karen's hands on his legs, caressing the tops of his thighs.

Randy leaned over and kissed her shoulder and she dropped her head to the side as he started placing small kisses along her shoulder and neck region...A deep throaty moan escaped her lips when he kissed just below her ear lobe on her neck...Randy's hands slid over and moved her hair over to her other shoulder as he started kissing the opposite side and his hands ran down her arms and found her hands and went palm to palm with her hands as he laced their fingers together.

Karen definitely wasn't complaining...and was relishing the feeling of his lips against her neck. Randy moved her around so she was sitting in the water on the step as he moved around and knelt down in the water between her legs...he leaned over and started placing feather soft kisses along her collar bone and throat as his big hands caressed her hips and back.

Randy couldn't hold back any longer as he moved up and capture her lips in the softest of kisses...Karen's head fell back into the kiss as Randy deepened it and slowly slid his tongue between her lips and into the recesses of her soft mouth as he caressed her soft pink tongue with his. Slowly Randy's lips left Karen's as they trailed down her neck and soft cascaded across and down her chest...as her finger went through his short brown hair.

A little while later, Randy felt her come apart in his arms as her release racked through her body from head to toe. As he pushed himself all the way into her and let himself fly over the edge with her.

They sat there perfectly still not moving a muscle...Her forehead was resting on his shoulder and he kissed her neck and shoulder...and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Karen sniffled a little and said, "No...Of course not." She looked up and Randy could see tears sliding down her cheeks...He wiped them away and said, "What's wrong?" Karen said, "I haven't done anything like this since Sam died...I don't regret it...It was wonderful." Randy kissed her lips and said, "I'm glad you really enjoyed it...C'mon let's get out of here...I think we both need to rest after that." Karen nodded in agreement.

Instead of Karen going back to her room...she went to Randy's...He gave her a t-shirt and a pair of track pants, which was the same thing he changed into...and they laid in bed talking...Karen ended up falling asleep with her head on Randy's chest...and he had his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

- -2 Months Later- -

Karen woke up one morning and noticed Randy was missing from the bed...She looked over at her cell phone and the time said 5am...Randy was always an early riser...knowing him he was down in the hotel gym working out. Karen pulled herself from bed as she pulled her jeans and tank top on and walked down to the gym in her bare feet.

True to the word, Randy was doing chin lifts for his bi-cepts and tri-cepts. Randy watched as Karen walked over and he dropped down from the bar as she smiled at him and said, "I knew you'd be here." Randy said, "Yea...I had some thinking to get done."

Randy leaned against the pole holding up the chin-up bar, as Karen watched him tug on his bottom lip a little and she said, "Okay...What's going on?" Randy sighed heavy as he ran his hand through his hair and said, "I have to be honest with you Kar...I really enjoy being with you and I've enjoyed this...whatever it is we have...but when we made love last night...you called out another man's name...and I have to tell you...I don't feel like fighting a ghost for your heart."

Karen's heart fell into her stomach and said, "Oh Randy...I'm so sorry...My God I'm so embarrassed...You have to know I would NEVER do that intentionally." Randy crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I realize that Karen...but it's not the first time it's happened...When it happens more then once, and even more then 3 times...It's time to try something new."

Karen said, "What are you suggesting?" Randy said, "I don't think we should see each other anymore...as much as I want to be with you and get more serious with you and see where it goes...I just can't...Because what if you never get over your husband...where would that leave me? I'm sure it would leave me somewhere in the negative of ever having held your heart...and like I said when it comes to fighting for your heart...I can't fight a ghost...I refuse to."

Karen couldn't stop the tears from slowly sliding down her cheeks as she just nodded in agreement with Randy. Randy started to touch her arm but she backed away and said, "Please don't...Don't make this any harder on me." Randy said, "Hard on you? I had to make the decision...not you." Karen said, "Yea...but you want this...not me...Just like you wanted me and because I'm not perfect you want to just give up." Randy said, "I still want to be friends...I want to help you Karen."

Karen said, "Oh...No thanks...I think you've helped enough...I don't want nor do I need your help. If I have a problem, I don't need your pity to help me get over it." Randy said, "It's not pity...it's called friendship...When you've got special friends you help them...when you've got friends who need help then damn it...you help them...You don't just watch them as they fall deeper and deeper."

Karen said, "Incase you haven't noticed Randy...I'm not falling...I'm standing on my own two feet and I have been for a while now...without any ones help...When Sam died I didn't have any one but Lisa...She saved me from myself just fine thanks...and when I miscarried Sam's baby from depression...I did just fine then too...I've over come a lot of bullshit in my life...This is nothing new to add to the pile of shit in my life, that I've over come."

Randy's head snapped up and said, "Did I just hear you say you miscarried Sam's baby?" Karen ran a shaky hand through her hair as she said, "Not that it's any of your business...but yes...I was 2 months pregnant and the night Sam was killed, I was going to tell him about the baby...but well obviously when he didn't come home, I found out he was dead...After the funeral I was highly depressed, but who could blame me...I'd just lost my husband...and I miscarried the baby 2 days after Sam's funeral."

Randy said, "You really need to get some help Karen." Karen said, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I WAS FINALLY GETTING ON WITH MY LIFE AND YOU HAD TO PUSH YOUR WAY INTO IT...and now look...You find out I'm broken and suddenly you wanna bale...Well Shame on me because I should've known better." Karen rolled her eyes as she walked out of the gym and back up to Randy's room and retrieved her suitcase and back pack and placed a call into the only person she knew could help her as she got a flight back to Boston.

Stephanie gave her some time off and she left a message with Lisa.

By the time Karen got back to her apartment it was almost 7pm...She showered and pulled on track pants and a t-shirt when she heard the knock on the front door. Karen walked over and opened it and smiled weakly at John who was staring back at her and held up a plastic bag and said, "I got here as soon as I got your message that you needed to talk. And I brought comfort food."

Karen said, "Ice cream?" John said, "Of course...What else helps heart ache?" Karen couldn't help it as she threw her arms around John's neck and he held her tight as she practically crumbled in his arms. The Doctor of Thuganomics suddenly became the Doctor of Healing Heart Ache.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a month since Randy had ended things with Karen. He found himself sitting on the bench in his locker room staring at the floor trying to remember the last time he'd smiled for himself out of sheer happiness and not because it was scripted into his life. He really had fallen for Karen, so hard his grandfather had gotten a bruise.

Randy wished he could have an uncomplicated relationship with a woman...Most only wanted him cause he was Randy Orton WWE superstar and not regular Randy from St. Louis Missouri. No one that is except Karen. She didn't care about his ego or his on screen cockiness that some times followed him off camera. She'd shoot him down like the ass he was and would make him smile because she just didn't take any shit from him or any of the other wrestlers who tried to be cocky or suave around her.

Randy's heart ached to be with Karen again. He knew he sounded like a jerk when he ended things with her...but he couldn't help it...having someone you are making love to scream out another mans name...breaks your heart. It pained Randy every time she would scream out Sam's name and not his. And after the last time she'd done it...He just couldn't take it anymore.

As much as Randy wanted to just forget it happened...He couldn't...God help him he tried, he really did...but he just couldn't. And now he was suffering the ultimate price. He was back to being a playboy, something he wasn't really proud of...but couldn't stop. Every time he'd screw another ring rat or random fan he'd end up pretending they were Karen.

To make matters worse...He'd over heard some back stage gossip that said Karen was seeing John Cena now. Great...Just great. He couldn't figure out how they'd hooked up, he could've sworn they were just best friends...Besides...John was a much bigger playboy then Randy ever could hope to be.

Randy looked around the dressing room...Tonight was SummerSlam, one of the 4 PPV's that were joined with the Smackdown roster...If Karen was with John, he'd see it for himself tonight. Randy pulled himself up to his feet and began to get his wrestling trunks on and get ready for his match against Adam Copeland (Edge).

Meanwhile, down the hall Karen was sitting in her office talking with Lisa and Tyson. Lisa said, "C'mon kiddo, you've been going to therapy for the last 4 weeks...something has to be better...I know how much you miss Randy...you guys aren't even on speaking terms...And you were supposed to have remained friends."

Karen sighed as she leaned back in her chair and said, "I wish I felt different...ya know? I just want to feel normal again...Ever since Randy told me I've been calling him Sam when we were making love, I've just been feeling so weird on the inside...like not only was I cheating on Sam with Randy...but cheating on Randy with Sam."

Tyson said, "I'm sure Randy doesn't see it that way Karen." Karen said, "Oh I know that...It's just what I feel now...God I hate this city." Lisa said, "You used to love New York though." Karen said, "Everything here reminds me of Sam though. I don't want to forget him...I just want to move on with my life. I loved him...I loved him enough to lose my family over it and was welcomed into his family. At least my insomnia hasn't been as bad any more."

Lisa hugged Karen and said, "Don't worry kiddo...Things just have a way of working themselves out." Karen nodded as she accepted a hug from Tyson also and said, "Yea...I just hope you're right." Lisa and Tyson left and Karen was about to start the scripts for 2 weeks from that night when someone knocked on the door. Karen walked over and opened it and smiled when she saw John and his cheesy smiling face staring back at her.

Karen took a step and wrapped her arms around John as he hugged her back and said, "How you holding up?" Karen said, "I could be better...I need you're help again though." John said, "Anything...I'm at your disposal." They walked back into Karen's office and shut the door...but neither of them saw the pained blue eyes staring at their loving embrace.

Randy sighed heavily and said, "Well...That answers that question." As he turned and walked back to his dressing room after his match.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John walked through the back halls of the arena after the PPV waiting to meet up with Karen. He knew what ever she needed him for it was important...He'd heard in through the gossip threads that some people on both rosters thought him and Karen were dating...He'd have to remember to set them straight about their friendship.

John and Karen had actually kissed once...but they both agreed it was too much like kissing a member of the family...they were just better off as friends. John saw Randy walk up and John said, "What's up bro?" Randy said, "I just wanted to check to see how Karen is doing." John said, "Why don't you ask her yourself? I know you still care about her." Randy said, "Yea...well I'll never admit it unless I absolutely have too." John said, "You're so stubborn man...You don't realize how much she's going through right now...and to hear from you would be wonderful for her...but you're going to let your stupid pride interfere aren't you?" Randy said, "What is she going through...What's going on with her? I figured with you in her corner she has no problems."

John said, "I oughta smack you upside you thick skulled head...Just because I'm in her corner...doesn't mean I'm in her life the way you and nearly everyone else in this company thinks I am...She's my best friend...and yea I'll admit I love her...but only as a sister...Karen and I tried to kiss once...a LONG ass time ago...it didn't work...it was like kissing on of my cousins or brothers...it just felt completely wrong in so many incestuous ways."

Randy said, "I don't know about that man." John said, "Well I do...Stop being a chicken shit lame ass and just tell the girl you can't live without her...Like I can read it in your eyes man...I know you've been playboying it again...but you know the only thing those hoochie ring rats are going to bring you is an STD or possibly worse. Get your shit together, get your ass in gear and God damn it...Be a man Randy."

John sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair and continued, "Tell the woman you can't stop thinking about how much you want her in your life...And don't be suave or anything...just fuckin be yourself bro...I never steered you wrong before...You've got to put some kind of faith into yourself, into me...and into the fact that Karen...no matter what you said to her when you guys broke it off...she's completely over it...I'm telling you...if you'd do that...She'd surprise the shit right out of you."

Randy nodded as he started walking away. John knew Randy was hurting inside...Anyone who had two eyes could tell Randy and Karen missed each other more then either one was willing to admit...and belonged together. A few minutes later, Karen walked up and John wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the arena together and got into John's rental SUV and as soon as Karen gave him the address he knew exactly where he was taking her...To the cemetery that Sam was buried.

John walked to the gravesite with Karen and watched as she knelt down in front to the headstone and tucked her feet under her as she sat on her knees. John stayed about 30 or so feet back...he knew she'd need her privacy and wasn't about to disturb her. Karen touched the cool black marble headstone that said:

Sam Martini  
Beloved Husband & Son  
Fire Station 123

Karen leaned over and kissed the top of the headstone and said, "Sam I need your help please...I just need some kind of sign...I just want to know you're okay with me moving on..." A few stray tears slipped from her eyes. She stared at it for at least 45 minutes...as if the answers were just going to come to her out of nowhere...And suddenly the wind started to pick up as her hair was whipped around...She had a warm feeling come over the middle of her chest...as if Sam was touching her heart.

Karen smiled and said, "Okay Sam...I get it...Thank you." Karen kissed the headstone again as she stood up and turned to John and walked over to him and said, "The PPV isn't over for another hour..." John said, "Lemme guess...You need to find Randy?" Karen smiled and said, "Yes...Please." John said, "Who am I to stop someone from loving someone else." Karen threw her arms around John's neck and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek and said, "C'mon Doc...I gotta get back there now." John said, "My led food is you're led foot." They laughed as John took off at break neck speeds to get Karen back to the arena.

Once they got back to the arena...Randy was just walking out the back door to get in Evolution's limo to head back to the hotel...when John came skidding to a halt as Karen ran over and grabbed Randy's hand and Randy said, "What the hell is going on Karen?" Karen pulled him away from the limo and said, "Do me a favor...Tell me the truth...Do you want to be with me? I mean really with me...in everyway possible?" Randy said, "Yes." Karen said, "Then kiss me...Kiss me right now, before I go completely insane and take everyone in this damn company with me."

Randy licked his lips as he slowly pulled Karen too him and leaned over and softly captured her lips...The couple couldn't help but laugh as all the members of Evolution and John had exited the vehicles and were clapping...hooting and cat calling. It was about time they two of them got their shit together. Only God would know what was next for them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

- -4 Years Later- -

Karen was slowly waking up...She had been worn out the night before when her husband had returned home. She felt around on his side of the bed and it came up empty. Karen could hear their 3 year old daughter giggling down stairs...which meant her and daddy were horsing around in the den like always.

Karen carefully sat up and got up from the bed and padded into the bathroom...Her panties and tank tops were starting to stretch across her 5 month pregnant belly. She didn't get very big with Andrea their first child...But she already knew the one she was now carrying was a boy and her husband couldn't wait until he was born.

Karen got in the shower and let the water wash her as she moved around and washed her hair. When she got out she pulled on a pair of khaki overalls and a red tank top...Leaving her barefoot. She combed the snarls out of her waist length hair. And then left it down as she grabbed her cell phone and slipped it in her pocket as she walked down stairs and could hear her daughters' giggles getting louder.

Karen walked into the den and her husband was on his back with his feet in the air and Andrea was laying on her stomach on his feet and giggling when Andrea looked over and said, "Mommy!" Karen smiled and said, "Andrea sweetheart be careful." Andrea giggled and said, "I am mommy."

Naturally her husband needed to throw in his 2 cents and said, "Yea mommy were being careful." Karen smirked and while her daughter was focused on her father Karen flipped her husband the bird. His smirk said it all but as she was walking into the kitchen, he couldn't help but say, "You're daughter almost saw that." Karen laughed and said, "Yea...Sue me...hoodrat boy."

Karen was sipping a glass of water as she was looking out the sliding glass doors to the back yard. She felt a pair of soft lips kiss her neck and familiar arms wrap around her waist. Big hands rubbed her slightly protruding 5 month pregnant belly. The soft voice of her husband said, "Damn...What'ca got in there babe?" Karen laughed as she turned around in his husbands arms and looked in his eyes and said, "Your son...The bottomless pit...Did you know I'm already bigger at 5 months with him, then when I was when I was pregnant with Andrea. This kid packed a lunch and decided to stay for the day."

John couldn't help but chuckle at his wife and said, "Oh you know you love it...Besides you look so beautiful all cute and pregnant." Karen snuggled into John's embrace and said, "What's not to love." John kissed the top of her head and said, "I fully agree with you baby...Fully agree."

The thing with Karen and John was...They never realized how much time and effort they put into their friendship...When Karen started realizing she wasn't putting nearly the effort into her relationship with Randy...she just walked away...And now obviously she knew it was the best decision for herself at the time. She loved John more and more every day and once they both realized they had a love that wasn't going towards anyone else but each other...The only thing left to do was to share their lives together.

The End.


End file.
